Priestess of Wu: Fumie's Story
by MaggieInuzuka
Summary: The place is the vast lands of China. The time is the turn of the 2nd century. This is the story of the Three Kingdoms which have been passed down for generations. A story of Peace and Chaos, Prosperity, and Decline…a story of brave heroes, and treacherou


I rented the Dynasty Warriors 5 again Monday and I've been playing it ever since. I've always wanted to make a story about it, so that's what I'm doing now. As you can see, I love the name Fumie x3 Almost all of my main female characters are named Fumie P. Anyhow, there are 3 stories to this little…tale. This one is Fumie's story; there's Agato's story and Koga's story that I haven't started but I will after this story is completed.

Maggie: playing Dynasty Warriors HA! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME WHEN I'M JIANG WEI! FEAR ME!

Neji: You're very loud.

Maggie: I know o Oh yeah, happy birthday Hyuuga!

Neji: My birthday was July 3rd…you're a couple days late, WC.

Maggie: Oh…well then, happy late birthday Hyuuga! Now onto my story x3

I do not own the characters of the Dynasty Warriors Games…but I do own the plot…sorta…and the Original characters I throw in from time to time

(If you go to this story is on my account there; WrathChan)

As the sun rose for the morning, the quiet little town of Kyoto lay below. People were already up and walking around the town for their early jobs while others still lay in their bed asleep. A few miles away, there stood a common Japanese home of our main character. A river curled around the left side of the house, edging the lush, green grass beside it. Rocks adorned the sides of the river, with a few stepping stones that allowed people to jump to one and then to the next to reach the other side. Behind the house was a group of cherry blossom trees that were already in bloom; some of the petals fell and danced in the light breeze. On the right side of the two story house was a dirt path that lead to a small shrine. It had a white sliding door for the entrance of the small building, and the top floor with the balcony was golden. It wasn't made out of real gold, but it had a gold color.

With such beautiful surroundings, of course it should be quiet—

"FUMIE! GET UP THIS INSTANT!"

…Or maybe not.

Inside of the many rooms of the modern Japanese home, a cot was spread out in the middle of the dark wooden floor. Far in the right corner was a dresser up against the cream colored wall. The window had white curtains that fluttered when the wind blew into the room. A girl slept on the cot, the covers spread out irregularly so that her leg hung out of the sheets while her arms stretched up above her head. A loud snore slipped out of her throat as she continued to sleep.

Suddenly, a shoe flew through the air and whacked the poor girl in the head. She yelped in pain, jumping from her bed and rubbed the side of her head. Her shoulder length blonde hair was ruffled in a mess and her green eyes were half-lidded due to her half-sleeping state. The boy who had thrown the shoe stood in her doorway, his hand over his blue eyes in, embarrassed that he was related to her.

"You need an alarm clock, Fumie." He sighed.

"You want me to throw it against the wall again?" Fumie narrowed her eyes at her younger brother.

The boy sweatdropped at that. Indeed, her last alarm clocks never stood a chance against her wrath. She wasn't a morning person at all; she loved to stay up late into the night and wake up at noon the next day. She had her own schedule and she didn't like to change it. At least school was over for the year. Fumie stood up, stretching out her sore limbs and yawned. She opened one of her closed eyes at her little brother.

"Agato, please..." She took a deep breath. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, IDIOT!" And she threw the shoe he threw at him.

His eyes grew wide and he quickly slid the door back to its original place. Unfortunately, it was only made of paper and wood so the shoe ripped through the paper and hit him right in the nose. He fell back onto the hard wood flooring, rubbing his sore face. Agato looked up at the hole in the door. Their mother was _not _going to be happy about that.

"Smooth one, Agato! Look what you did to my door!" Fumie yelled.

"You're the one who threw the shoe, fool!" Agato yelled back.

"If you didn't throw that shoe I wouldn't have thrown it back, idiot!"

"Maybe if you woke up early I wouldn't have to throw shoes!"

"You shouldn't talk either! You stay up longer than me!"

Agato didn't have anymore comebacks. He stuttered at first. "W-Well…Your mom!"

"She's your mom too!"

"AUGH! I give up!" And with that, he stomped away and down the stairs.

"I win!" She sang, smirking to herself as she looked through her dresser.

Fumie pulled out a pair of black pants and a short-sleeved orange shirt for the day. After dressing herself, she brushed her hair and teeth quickly and then walked out of her room, into the hallway. She then walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Agato, her other little brother Koga, and their parents sat around the TV. Fumie blinked.

"So…what's up?"

"It's supposed to be sunny and clear today, dear." Their mother, Momo, smiled kindly at her.

Fumie nodded slowly, ignoring Takeshi's, their father, continuing complaints about wanting to watch football. She rolled her eyes, walking into the light blue colored kitchen and grabbed some cinnamon bread. She didn't like football; all of her uncles and her father watch it whenever it's on. Takeshi always liked the American sports more than the Japanese ones; at least he understood English as well as Japanese. Their family was fluent in both languages by the way.

Finishing her breakfast, she told her mother that she would be out for a while which was replied with an 'okay, be back soon'. She quickly closed the door and pulling her last shoe on and making sure it was comfortable before walking towards their river. The multicolored fish swam about in the little river, curling their tails around the rocks every now and then. Fumie jumped to one rock, putting out her arms for balance. She jumped to the next one easily and then jumped to the other side of the land.

Sighing in relief that she crossed the river without falling in, Fumie walked across the green lawn and to their white gate. The gate was up to her waist and had vines of some sort of plant coiling around the bars. She carefully opened the gate, the gate squeaking as she did so, and walked down the sidewalk after closing it once again. She stopped a few feet away from said gate, her index finger on her chin as if she were thinking about something.

"Where shall I go today?" She said aloud, her eyes focusing on the sky above her. "Maybe Mizuki can come out today…or maybe not. She's probably out with her other friends."

Fumie continued to debate over where she should go for the day. She had to make up her mind fast.

"I know! To the library!" She chirped, pointing down the main street where the library was located with a big smile.

Indeed, Fumie was a different kind of girl. On a wonderful, clear day in summer, she goes to the library in order to read new and exciting books…if you could call them exciting. Most of the books she read were about Ancient times, such as China, Japan, and Egypt. Girls her age would rather be out boy spotting than staying in and reading some boring old book.

Entering the front doors of the library, Fumie waved to the librarian at the front desk. The librarian waved back quickly before going back to her task at hand. Looking from one side to the other, Fumie made her way towards her destination. Once she arrived, she placed her index finger on one book and read the titles aloud, but quietly so that only she could hear. She ran her finger along the many books, stopping once in a while to pick one out to read the summary. When disappointed with the summary, she'll put it back but if she did like it, she'll carry it around until she found a new book.

Fumie's face contorted into a complex look, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Her index finger was placed on an old brown book in the last row of the isle. Fumie took the book out, reading the summary a few times. She smiled to herself, and sat down on a comfy blue chair in the library.

"_The Three Kingdoms_? Hmm…sounds interesting. It looks as though it's about Ancient China." Fumie read aloud, blowing off the dust on it.

She coughed, waving her hand around to clear the dust away from her face. She shook her head and opened the front cover and glancing at the table of contents. Once finished with those, she began to read the first chapter:

"**Fall of the Han  
**_The Yellow Turban Rebellion_

"By the end of the 2nd century, the once infallible Han Dynasty suffered from internal strife and corruption, and had become a shadow of its former self. The land fell into chaos, and the people, no longer able to rely on the authority of the Han, turned to a religious sect known as the i 'Way of Peace' /i ' for salvation. Zhang Jiao, the leader of The Way of Peace, boldly declared that the Age of the Han had passed, and that he would usher a_'New Age of the Way of Peace'_ . Through his rhetoric, anti-imperial sentiment began to spread across the land.

"In 184 AD, Zhang Jiao finally made his move to take control of the land. Giving himself the title of _'Great Teacher'_, he began to organize the many followers he accumulated through his miracles into a military force. When news of his plans was leaked to the Imperial Court, Zhang Jiao immediately mobilized his new army with the help of his brothers Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang. The bulk of this force was a peasant militia that numbered in the hundreds of thousands.

"All soldiers under Zhang Jiao wore yellow scarves around their heads as a tribute to their master. Thus, these soldiers came to be known as the _'Yellow Turbans'_, and their movement would go down in history as _'The Yellow Turban Rebellion'_. Their unbreakable unity made them seem unstoppable as they tore through Imperial Forces in regions across the land. To seize back the momentum from the Yellow Turban Forces, The Imperial Court assigned generals Huangfu Song, Lu Su, and Zhu Jun to form a Subjugation Force and go on the offensive against Zhang Jiao. Meanwhile, You Province Prefect Liu Yan began to recruit volunteer troops to aid the efforts of the Imperial Forces.

"One of the many who answered Liu Yan's call was Liu Bei, who with his sworn brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, had vowed to bring order back to the land and restore the Han Dynasty to is former glory. Meanwhile, Cao Cao, the aptly named _'Hero of Chaos'_, had already begun to make a name for himself by defeating Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang. Liu Bei, though joining the battle later, also makes an impression by breaking through Yellow Turban lines to rescue Imperial General Dong Zhuo. The momentum had begun to sway towards the Imperial Forces.

"The loss of momentum for the Yellow Turbans would become permanent after the loss of their leader, Zhang Jiao, to illness. Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang also died in battle shortly thereafter. The rebellion was quelled within a year after that, and remnant forces were subjugated effectively through the efforts of Imperial officers such as Sun Jian. Thus, The Yellow Turban Rebellion came to an end. The end results were various. There were some who gained power, and some who lost it. There were those rewarded amply, and those who came away nearly empty-handed. As such, the end of this rebellion was only to be the beginning of an age of war and chaos."

Fumie blinked. Some of those words she didn't even understand! She shrugged it off, ignoring the fact that she knew something was going to happen. She didn't know what, but something indeed was coming her way. She glanced out the window, noticing the dark clouds on the horizon. She gapped for quite awhile before standing up and quickly made her way to the front desk.

"I'll like to check this book out, Kiki!" Fumie said. "And please make it fast, it looks like its going to storm."

Kiki, the librarian, laughed at the girl. Kiki was a middle-aged woman; the wrinkles on her face could tell you that. Her midnight black hair, and the occasional white strands, was held in a tight bun at the top of her head and her chocolate brown eyes had dulled after years. After putting into the computer the Fumie Suzuki was borrowing 'The Three Kingdoms', she placed the old book back into the girls' hands.

"Get home safe."

"I will!" Fumie smiled. "Thank you."

With that, Fumie walked out of the library and began her walk back home. Fumie looked down at her book, smiling to herself. It might seem boring to other kids her age, but she liked these kinds of things. Something that was different from everyone else…that's what she liked.

Suddenly, it began to pour down on the poor girl. She glared up at the sky, putting the book safely into the bag Kiki had given her before she left.

"Stupid weatherman… _Sunny and Clear_ my ass!" She yelled.

Running towards her home, which might I add was quite far away, Fumie cursed the weatherman multiple times. She checked from time to time if the book was alright, it was, and skidded to a stop in front of the gate to her home. She ran into her home, took off her now muddy shoes and entered the living room, glaring at her family members. Momo stood up to grab a towel and Takeshi shook his head sadly.

"Note to self; never trust what you hear on TV." Fumie snorted, taking the white towel from her mother and dried herself off.

Koga was laughing insanely at her side, his blue eyes closed tight. She gave him a death glare, which usually made him shut up. But for some reason, it didn't; he just continued to laugh at her. Agato sweatdropped at him.

"You can't tell but I'm picturing you dying in horrible ways." She seethed.

Koga stuck out his tongue at her while Momo trying to calm down her children from quarreling any further. Fumie gave him one more death glare and walked to her room, taking out 'The Three Kingdoms' once again. She opened to the next section.

"_Battle of Hu Lao Gate_

"Even after The Yellow Turban Rebellion had come to an end, internal power struggles within the Imperial Court did not cease. Ultimately, Dong Zhuo of Xi Liang would take advantage of the confusion in the Capital and take control over the Imperial Court through his immense military might. Here, a rule of tyranny would begin. Regional leaders grew angrier every day at Dong Zhuo's atrocities. Cao Cao went as far as to attempt an assassination, but failed and fled to his homeland. From there, Cao Cao would send out a call to arms to regional leaders across the land, in order to form a coalition force to remove Dong Zhuo from power.

"Renowned leaders such as Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, Sun Jian, and Ma Teng all answered Cao Cao's call. Liu Bei and his brothers also joined together with Dongsun Zan. Thus, the Allied Army against Dong Zhuo was formed. In 190 AD, The Allied Forces, with Yuan Shao as Grand Commander, marched against Dong Zhuo at the Capital of Luo Yang. Sun Jian, the leader of the advance force, first headed east towards Si Shui Gate.

"Dong Zhuo placed Hua Xiong in charge of defending Si Shui Gate. Sun Jian won the first initial encounter, but because Yuan Shu did not send them adequate supplies, the morale of Sun Jian's troops plummeted in the later battles, and Hua Xiong would ultimately rout them. Hua Xiong used the momentum he gained from his victory to attack the Allied Army's main encampment. When Hua Xiong began to slay hordes of allied troops and officers, Guan Yu requested a duel with him. Soon thereafter, Guan Yu returned to the main camp with Hua Xiong's head.

"Upon hearing the news of Hua Xiong's demise, Dong Zhuo prepared a new defensive front at Hu Lao Gate. The protector of that gate was none other than Lu Bu. The Allied Army faltered in the face of this unstoppable foe, and Gongsun Zan was just about to be slain, when suddenly, Zhang Fei came to his rescue. Zhang Fei fought furiously, but Lu Bu did not falter. Guan Yu soon joined the fight against him, but still Lu Bu showed no signs of backing down. Finally, Liu Bei joined the fray to aid his brothers, and it was then that Lu Bu finally withdrew.

"After Lu Bu's withdrawal, Dong Zhuo retreated into Luo Yang. He then sent Luo Yang ablaze himself and began a mass exodus to the Western Capital of Chang An with his followers and the Emperor. Chang An was to be Dong Zhou's new base of operations. Thus, the Allied Forces achieved victory in the form of Dong Zhuo's withdrawal from Luo Yang. However, as the allies entered the ruins of the former capital, there were no signs of the enemy or the Han Emperor, and all that was left to do was to return to their respective territories, where there own struggles would continue."

"Wow…Lu Bu seems like a pretty strong guy. I mean, he could fight against two other guys without pulling back by himself!" Fumie exclaimed, impressed with this man. "Unfortunately, he's a bad guy…"

"Fumie…can you go get the cat from outside?" Momo asked her daughter, sliding open Fumie's door.

Fumie looked up at her. "Sure, mom." She stood up, holding her book, and walked back outside.

She glared out into the hazy mist of rain, cursing under her breath yet again. She tucked the book under her arm and ran out into the bad weather, her eyes closed to protect them from the painful raindrops that landed on her body. Once arriving to the shrine, Fumie shook her head to rid the water off her hair. She glared back out into the rain, pulling the door to the side and entering the small shrine.

"Oi, Hiro…where are you?" Fumie called out to the cat, Hiro.

Nothing replied. She shrugged; maybe he wasn't in here. Fumie turned around, only to slip on the now wet floor and fall backwards. She gasped inwardly, glancing behind her to see the old well the closet thing to grab. Her fingers wrapped around the ledge as she landed painfully on her side. She winced at the pain that throbbed throughout her thigh, holding onto the book tighter to her chest.

Suddenly, the well's side gave in and broke due to her weight.

"Uh oh…." She murmured as she began to fall into the said well.

And the last thing she remembered was darkness.

Maggie: RAWR! Cheesy ending!  
Neji: …Yes, indeed it was.  
Maggie: . Shut up, I don't need you to tell me if it's cheesy or not.  
Kiba: But you said it yourself—  
Maggie: ONLY I CAN CALL MY WORK CHEESY! …Okay, enough of this. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and its cheesy ending


End file.
